Summer
by lovehpstories
Summary: Set in the summer after OotP Harry changes. Will anyone be able to reconize him when he starts sixth year?
1. day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to Harry Potter and Co. JKR owns it I am borrowing till I ahve a new book to read :-)

* * *

A/N I am in need of a beta if anyone is interested.

* * *

In a normal little town on a normal little street is a normal little house lives a extraordinary boy. But Harry Potter will tell anyone and everyone that he is a plain and normal wizard. Yes a wizard, but he is different, he has survived against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named more times than anyone. This last time he faced Voldemort he lost his godfather. So now he feels guilty for yet another death. This is where our story begins. 

Harry Potter of Number Four Privet Drive, smallest bedroom,is sitting on his bed where he has been since he got home from Hogwarts. Right now he rather be left alone with noone bothering him. It has been a week like this, the only time he has left the room was to shower and use the loo. He hasn't answered any of his mail and the only thing he has sent out was to the Order.

_I am fine, Muggles being good._

_Harry_

Aunt Petunia noticed he wasn't eating at all and was concerned though she wouldn't tell Vernon. So everyday now she would give Harry at least a glass of water, couple pieces of bread and a lump of cheese. The only time she spoke was days he was to write to the Order.

"Have you wrote to those freaky friends of yours?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." is all he would ever say. The third time asked she also had something else to say.

" Boy, you need to snap out of whatever is bothering you, Mrs. Figg wants you to come over and weed her garden, Today. So you better go."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." was all he said. She left the room, he got up and changed his clothes and started on his way over there for he knew there would be problems if he didn't show. Basically because Mrs. Figg is a squib whom talks to Dumbledore. As he slowly trekked over to her house he had two people following him though he wouldn't be able to see them. As he approached Mrs. Figgs' house she came outside to meet him.

"Come on, hurry up and get inside."

"Hello Mrs. Figg, Aunt Petunia said you had some work for me to do."

"No, but I needed to tell her something didn't I." Harry didn't say anything and just followed her into the kitchen. As he entered he saw the one person he really didn't want to talk to right now, Albus Dumbledore. Harry just sat down at the table looking at his lap.

"Thank-you Arabella. Do you have someplace quiet that I may speak to Harry _alone_?"

"Of course Albus, you may use the office upstairs. Would you like tea and biscuits?"

"That would be nice, Harry and I have a lot to discuss."

"Well why don't the two of you go on up and I will bring the tea up in a moment."

"Thank-you Arabella. Come along Harry." They stood up and went upstairs. Dumbledore led Harry into the office, where harry took the chair closest to the door and Dumbledore sat behind the desk with his finger tips together looking at Harry, while Harry was still avoiding him. After a few minutes, Mrs. Figg brought the tea and biscuits in, sat them on the desk, turned around and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her before either one could say thank-you. Once the door was closed Dumbledore put a silencing charm around the room, so noone could over hear what they are talking about. Harry still sat there with his hands in his lap staring at them. Dumbledore was the first one to speak.

"Harry, why don't you move over here in front of the desk so we can talk better?" Harry still looking down, shook his head no.

"Please Harry, it will make it a lot easier if you are closer. There are a lot of things to be taken care of before your birthday." Harry finally looked up at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore can see the difference in the boys eyes. Harry sat the there for another minute and then spoke.

"One condition."

"And what's that Harry?"

"You let me into the Order, or at least tell me _everything_ that is going on. For I want to be treated like an adult and not some fradgil child, for I have to find some way to end all this before I lose someone else I care for due to my own stupidity."

You are not stupid Harry, but I will do my best to keep you informed for you are not out of school yet. I know you are probably still mad at me, but I would like us to be friends, for I do care for you Harry more than a headmaster to a student."

Harry stood up, walked over to the desk put his hand out in front of him and said "Friends?" Dumbldore smiled, stood up, grasped Harry's hand and said "Friends Harry and I promise to help you defeat Voldemort as friends." Harry nodded and sat down in front of the desk.

"Tea Harry?" offering him a cup.

"Yes please." accepting the offered cup and taking a biscuit.

"Well, Harry there are a number of things we need to cover. First and for most is Sirius' things." Harry's eyes started to cloud over again.

"I don't..." Harry started but Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him.

"Before you start let me tell you that Sirius left a will that is set to be read on August first but if you say you don't want anything before then everything will got to the remaining Blacks',to include the part left to Remus."

"Well I don't want any of them to get his things, but why do we have to handle things before my birthday?"

"Because I want you to learn all you can during the month of August and we need things that are in his family vault and yours. Before you say anything I understand you might be a little confused but the Potters have an family vault as old as any. You are suppose to be seventeen before you can have access to it but I have found a way around that. You would need to be emancipated in the wizarding world. I am willing to give it to you as long as you call Privet Drive your home."

"If I agree, would I be able to do magic and is there a way that it can be on a need to know basis? Basically noone in the order needs to know unless I tell them and they can't tell any one else for I don't want certain people to find out."

"Yes you would be able to do magic and learn to apperate. Once you are emancipated you can have access to Sirius' will before then so you can handle things before then, for I don't even know the full extant of both vaults save a few items. There is a way to keep a secret with in someone that not even leginamacy will detect it."

"Then before the first paper I filed I want that performed. Can I get a detailed list of what is in my vaults? How many vaults do I have?"

"I am sure the goblins can give you a list of everything in them, as for how many you have I do not know for I was never told about any other than your trust fund. The others you would get at seventeen but with you being emancipated you should have access to all."

"So what do we have to do first? Why do we have to do it before my birthday? I understand the sooner the better but what is the rush?"

"I need to get the papers to fill out for you and I to sign and I will need to perform the spell. As far as getting it done before your birthday, the Weasleys are planning a party for and you were suppose to receive a gift on you sixteenth birthday to take away for a month for training, every Potter male I have known has disappeared for a month the day after their sixteenth birthday and let me tell you that is a task in its self when they are school."

"What do you mean were?"

"Normally the father would go and retrieve a port key from the vault and give it to the child on his birthday. James gave permission to Sirius before they went into hiding that if anything happened to him Sirius would be able to retrieve it as your godfather. I do not have permission to get into the vault but if you are emancipated you can get it and still do you training. I am sure there is a letter or two there for you that might explain what is to happen for I don't know everything that it entails."

"So... How long does the spell take to cast?"

"Only about an hour to cast, but once it is casted you will be the only one to divulge the information."

"Well then lets get started with the spell so we can work on other things."

"Very well Harry, close your eyes and relax." So Harry sat there with his eyes closed and tried to be as relaxed as possible while Dumbledore was whispering something. He must of fallen asleep during it for the next thing he knew Dumbledore was gently nudging him awake.

"The spell is done. So everything you sign and we discuss about you directly only you will be able to disclose it."

"Okay now what should we do?"

"Well I need to go and get the emancipation papers plus the papers for you to learn apparition."

"Okay, Professor can I learn to be an animagus?"

"I don't see why not, I will gather the papers for that also. Maybe I'll see if Professor McGonagall can teach you. Well I'll get going see you tomorrow at 9AM, Okay."

"Okay Professor." Dumbledore removed the charms on the room and the two of them walked down stairs together. As they reached the front door, Dumbledore said goodbye and popped out. Harry told Mrs. Figg goodbye and he would see her tomorrow. He walked the path back to his aunt's house. As soon as he got there he went straight to his room and took inventory of everything he had. Then decided to go to sleep.


	2. day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to Harry Potter and Co. JKR owns it I am borrowing till I have a new book to read :-)

* * *

**A/N I am in need of a beta if anyone is interested.

* * *

** Harry woke up in the middle of the night with the same nightmares. He laid there for a few minutes so that he could calm down. He looked at the clock, and it was only four o'clock in the morning. So first thing he decided to do was clean his room. Since it was still early, he crept downstairs to grab a bit of bread and a glass of water, he also grabbed some trash bags so he could properly clean his room. He started with all the broken toys that had piled up in the room. That filled up three bags alone. He put those near the door so they can be taken out. He glanced at the clock, it took him an hour to gather them. "Well four more hours to kill." He thought to himself. So he figured the clothes would take the longest so he took all the clothes out of the closet and dresser, he also took out all the hand me downs and all the clothes in his trunk. Once all the clothes were piled in the middle of the floor, one by one he decided to keep or get rid of. After filling another three bags, he set those by the door also. What few clothes he had left, he folded and put neatly on the bed to be put away later. Since that had taken two and a half hours to do, he grabbed a clean set of clothes and went to the bathroom quickly showered and changed. Within five minutes he was back in his room. He emptied the desk and placed the stuff on the floor. He placed all his school books on the desk and doubled checked his list to be sure that he copied down all the charms down correctly. He then went through what was left on the floor. All of it ended up in the trash, do to the fact that it was all old papers. He dusted the book shelves after removing all the books. He put the books back on the shelves and organized them. They only took up the top two shelves, so he put his school books on the third shelf. Hedwigs cage was sitting on top of the dresser so he pulled it down and cleaned it also. After putting it back in its place, he put what clothes he had left into the top two drawers since those were the only ones that weren't broken. It was 8:15 a.m. now, he still had another 15 minutes to kill before Uncle Vernon went to work so he decided to finish emptying his trunk. He put all his parchment, ink, and quills on his desk, put all his potion supplies on the bottom shelf of his book shelf. Now the only thing left in the trunk was Sirius' broken mirror. He heard Uncle Vernon leering, so he took his chance to take out the trash. He set all seven bags out into the hallway, closed his door, grabbed the two heaviest bags first. He was on his last trip when Aunt Petunia asked him to take out the kitchen trash, so he did. He went back to his room, took all the pieces of the mirror and put them into a pillow case, in the process of that he cut his right hand. So he wrapped his hand on the edge of the pillow case. It was now 8:45 a.m. so he decided to go ahead and go to Mrs. Figgs house. He told his Aunt where he was going and left. He got to Mrs. Figgs house early but Dumbledore was already there. 

"Professor, Is there a way I can speak to Professor Lupin for a moment?"

"Sure Harry, just a moment." Professor Dumbledore popped out for a moment and popped back with Lupin following.

"Harry, Albus said that you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin.."

"Call me Remus or Moony, you of all people deserve to plus I am no longer your professor."

"Okay, moony. Well before we went back to school after Christmas holidays ... Sirius gave me a gift that I broke after that night he.. After that night at the ministries and I was hoping you knew where the other is and if you are able to fix this one."

"What is it Harry?"

"A two-way mirror" Harry walked over to the table and dumped the pieces on the table. It was at this point Dumbledore noticed his hand was bleeding.

"Harry what happened to your hand?" Harry looked at his hand and said quietly, "the mirror cut it."

Dumbledore looked at the cut and healed it.

"Are all the pieces here Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes I believe so. It broke in my trunk and I emptied the trunk this morning."

"Okay Harry, I will try and find the second one and see if I can get it working." Remus pointed his wand at it and said "Reparo" Picked it up and put it in his pocket. "See you later cub, I will bring it back to you as soon as possible."

"Okay Moony, bye" Remus smiled then popped out.

"Okay Harry we should get started."

"Okay Professor." So Harry, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Figgs went up stairs to the office. Mrs. Figgs left some tea and biscuits in there and left them to their devices. Dumbledore sealed the room and set up a privacy charm, so they couldn't be over heard.

"Okay, I brought all the papers to be filled out. First we will start with the emancipation papers." So Harry took the quills and started writing. Once he finished the ten pages for the emancipation. Then started on the apparition forms. He finished those papers. Dumbledore looked at him and said "Lets take a break it is time for lunch." Harry nodded, set the quills down on top of the papers on the desk. Dumbledore was watching him and noticed the back of his hand.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing" he said hiding his hand.

"Please let me see your hand, Harry." Dumbledore reached out for Harry's hand. Harry slowly handed him his hand.

"Harry, When did this happen?"

"When I was in detention with Umbridge."

"Harry, A blood quill was outlawed many years ago. Why didn't you tell any teacher about this?"

"When? You were ignoring me and she was passing educational degrees left and right. So forgive me for not telling anyone plus I wasn't the only one." Dumbledore looked shocked at this.

"Whom do you know of that had this done to them?"

"Lee Jordan."

"I will be investigating this Harry. Is there anything else you would like to add about him?"

"Not right now, I will write all I remember later."

"Okay Harry, lets go get a bit to eat." Dumbledore removed the charms and they went downstairs.

"Harry Albus, you gentlemen hungry, there are sandwiches on the table."

"Thank you Arabella." Dumbledore said as they walked into the kitchen and sat down and then begin to eat. They sat in silence for a while will Harry spoke.

"Professor, do you think we can have Professor McGonagall here for the next piece?"

"I am not sure Harry but I will go and see in a few minutes and I will take care of a few other items while I am gone."

"Okay Professor." Harry and Dumbledore went back upstairs. Dumbledore took the papers and made copies.

"When these are finalized the signature and seal will show up there." Dumbledore handed him his copy.

"I'll take a copy of the emancipation to Gringotts, also so there won't be any problems later and there I will drop off at the ministry. If you want to wait to fill those out with Professor McGonagall, you can read this book. I will see you later Harry."

"Bye, Professor." So with that Dumbledore was gone. Harry glanced at the papers stilled to be filled out and decided it would wait. So he opened the book The Beginners Guide to be an Occlumens by Lester Oclude. Harry was about half way done when some noise down stairs caught his attention. Harry was curious so he peeked down the stairs. It was Professor McGonagall talking to Mrs. Figgs. "Hello Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come see you for you had a few questions that I could answer, but he wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"He couldn't tell you because of a charm. Is Professor Dumbledore on his way back?"

"He said that he had a few papers to drop off then was mumbling something about Umbridge. So I would hope soon."

"Oh, okey would you like to follow me upstairs?" Before she had a chance to say anything Mrs. Figgs asked if they would like some tea and biscuits. Professor McGonagall answered "I think tea would be nice, thank-you. Lead on Mr. Potter." Once they got upstairs, he picked up his book and handed the stack of papers to Professor McGonagall. "We will discuss these when Professor Dumbledore returns, Okay?" Professor McGonagall just nodded and started looking at what he handed her. She looked at him and smiled when she noticed what they were. Harry just sat there reading his book for just a few more minutes till Dumbledore returned.

"Hello Minerva, Harry."

"Hello Albus, we've been waiting for you."

"Hello Professor, I have read half the book."

"Very good Harry. Well lets get started." Dumbledore cast the necessary charms.

"Thank-you Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall there is a secrecy charm on anything concerning me, so anything you hear in here or help me with you won't be able to tell anyone whom you are helping. So now I ask if you would like to help me become an animagus?"

"Yes Harry, I will help you but you will not be able to practice without someone there. First we will start by filling out these papers, then I can perform the animagi charm to show us an animal you could do, and tomorrow I will bring the potion to show if you can actually do the animal."

"Minerva why don't you go ahead and perform the charm while I work on these papers."

"Very well Albus. _Revealo Animagi_."

Harry sat there relaxed as he waited to be told what his animal would be, he wondered if he would be a stag like his dad or a dog like his god father. After sitting there for fifteen minutes he finally asked:

"Has it shown an animal yet?"

Professor Dumbledore answered for it looked like Professor McGonagall was in shock.

"Well Harry it has shown us a quite a few animals and is showing us more," after another fifteen minutes past Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "Harry it looks like you are a shape shifter. After tomorrow you will know your primary animal. Occlumency will be able to help you focus on the animals. I have finished this first set of papers. Would you like me to pick up some books on shape shifters?"

"Yes please professor and any other books on animagi, plus Occlumency and Legilimency, and of course apparition. Are you okay Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, I am fine. I am just shocked that you are a shape shifter."

"I have come to understand that there is never anything normal about me. So don't be surprised if I have more than one primary for that seems to be just my luck."

"Very well I shall see you tomorrow and I will have the potion for you to take, then we will be able to start your practicing."

"Harry I will take these papers to the MoM so they can be filed, pick up the next set of papers, and the books you requested, anything else?"

"Actually yes, a few blank journals, one for Occlumency, and one for animagi training plus one or two extras. I would like them to be charmed to be never-ending and password to open."

"Very well, finish reading your book. We will chat more tomorrow. In addition discuss Professor Umbridge." With that he removed the charms on the room and the professors left.

Harry waited a few minutes, then went downstairs.

"I think I will be going back now Mrs. Figgs. I will see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for supper?"

"I want to be home before Uncle Vernon at least for the rest of the week."

"Bye" Harry went back to his aunt's house. His aunt just looked at him funny when he came in, so he just went straight upstairs.

"Hello Hedwig I will write to them soon. Just in case be back early okay." She hooted in response then went back to her cage to rest. Harry put all his parchment, ink, and quills in the top drawer of the desk, then made his bed, and put his now empty trunk in his now empty closet. He went downstairs to grab the broom to sweep his room. His aunt was the only one in the kitchen when he got down there.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to sweep my room."

"Very well, wait till I come up to bring your food and I will bring the broom back down with me."

"Okay Aunt Petunia." Harry then took the broom and dust pan up to his room. He also grabbed a small trash bag for the little trash can in his room. After sweeping the floor, he emptied the space beneath the loose floor board. The food and candy that he had he put in the bottom desk drawer with his invisibility cloak on top to hide them. He set the photo album on the desk and his useless broom surviving kit in the top of his closet. About that time Aunt Petunia came in the room. She looked like she was going to say something will she saw the open photo album on the desk. She instead just set the food and glass down and grabbed the broom and dust pan, then she turned around and left. He ate the food and put the dishes on top of the dresser so that he could use the desk. After putting the photo album on the night stand by the bed. He placed all his letters on piles of who wrote him on the back part of the desk. His box of old letters went into the bottom drawer held the owl treats. He sat at the desk for a while then pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote a letter to Dumbledore detailing Umbridges detentions and what he felt about all of it. He folded the letter up once he was through and placed it back on the desk so that he can take it with him tomorrow. He grabbed his book and took it over to his bed. He sat there reading the book for some time. Once finished he started the first part of organizing his mind. He pictured himself in a large room with his memories he created doors around the room, the first one he placed was the prophecy he took it put in a box in happy memories. He had a room for the ten years in the cupboard under the stairs plus anytime he stayed with the Dursleys. There is a room for all his school work, daily things and finally his nightmare room. Now that the main room is cleared, he shrank the room to the size of a hall. He came out of his trance to realize that it was the middle of the night, so he decided to try and get some sleep. He made sure his mental doors were closed then closed off the hallway with that he fell into a light dreamless sleep.


	3. day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to Harry Potter and Co. JKR owns it I am borrowing till I have a new book to read :-)

* * *

**A/N I am in need of a beta if anyone is interested. ****

* * *

**

He still woke up at an early time, but for a change he felt very rested. He put his book on his book shelf and went over to his desk. He sat there for a few minutes before deciding to read his letters. He made four piles last night (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and everyone else). He was able to read three of the letters in a few hours. Now he figured he should write them back, so he pulled out a stack of parchment and got to writing. It was eight o'clock before he took a break. The only reason he stopped is because he heard his uncle up and about. So he went ahead and changed his clothes. When he heard his uncle go downstairs he finished writing the letters he was writing.

"Good morning Hedwig, would you like a big job today?"

She hooted as in saying of course then flew down to the desk so he could attach them to her.

"Lets see, we have a letter for Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and finally Hermione. Stay if Hermione wants to use you. Okay." She hooted. "Stay safe Hedwig."

With in minutes of him sending off Hedwig his aunt knocked on the door and then came in.

"Hello Aunt Petunia."

"Hello Harry, I was wondering if you were going out today?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Yes well I have something fo you that I was suppose to get rid of a long time ago but I couldn't. So you better not let your uncle know for he will be furious that I gave it to you. I will retrieve it today when I go do my shopping."

"Okay Aunt Petunia I was wondering if you could take me shopping fa some new clothes this weekend. I will pay for the clothes."

"On Saturday after Vernon leaves for work."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

She just nodded. Grabbed te plate and glass from last night and left. Harry made his bed, grabbed his letter for Dumbledore and headed his way towards Mrs. Figg's house. When he got there Dumbledore was yet again already there. Mrs. Figg handed him a tray with tea and biscuits on it and he and Professor Dumbledore went into the office. As Harry was fixing himself a glass of tea Dumbledore was putting up the charms.

"Good morning Harry, you look much better this morning. You look as though you got some sleep."

"I finished the book and implemented its suggestions and slept peacefully last night."

"Well I am glad. I brought you the books you asked for." He pulled out a bag and handed it to Harry. "It has a feather light charm on it, so no matter what you put in it the bag will remain light. It also has an expansion charm on it so that you can put a numerous amount of items inside."

"This is great Professor. I am going shopping this Saturday for clothes, for I am tired of these hand me downs. Aunt Petunia is taking me. I also made you that list about Umbridge. I wrote it in a letter form so no one would know you were visiting me."

Harry handed him the letter. As Dumbledore was reading the letter Harry was perusing through his books.

"Very wise letter Harry. I am sorry you went thru all this and I will file an official complaint so they can do an investigation into this. You said you finished the book so may I see your Hallway, as he describes it."

Harry just nodded and closed his eyes and waited. Then he heard the incantation, then he saw Professor Dumbledore walking through his hallway stopping at the Dursley door getting ready to open it when Harry closed his hallway door which effectively pushing Dumbledore out.

"Very good Harry, you have some interesting names on the doors. After the next book you should be able to conceal the names for your eyes only and separate the memories down more so you would have to know how to find the item and where it was. The doors should also change after this next book. The third book tells how to produce false memories and how to place them. By the end of the third book you will be a master occlumens. After that we will study legilimency and we will have Professor Snape come in and test you.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Do you have any parchment I can have? I finished off all mine this morning while writing my friends."

"No I don't Harry but how about I pick up some later while you are with Professor McGonagall. I need to file the complaint so that would be a good time."

"Could you stay till we found out my primary so you can get that book too."

"Sure Harry, why don't ye go down and get something to eat."

"Sure." Harry said.

Then Dumbledore brought the charms down so they could leave the room. Mrs. Figg was in the kitchen reading the paper. When she saw them she went over to the fridge and brought out a plate of sandwiches and set it on the table. As Harry and Dumbledore sat quietly eating and Mrs. Figg sat quietly reading a cat come in and meowed at Dumbledore. He just smiled.

Harry on the other hand said "Hello Professor McGonagall."

She changed into her self then said "Albus shall we get started."

"Very well. Thank you Arabella for the sandwiches. Come along Harry." Harry grabbed a few more and followed them upstairs. Dumbledore placed the charms on the room.

"Harry here is the potion for you to take. I brought along a camera to take a picture of your animal for the file." She handed him the vile.

"Professor may I have a copy of the picture for my own records?"

She nodded so he drank the vile. He was sitting on the floor when he felt his body changing. He heard Professor McGonagall click the camera twice, then he felt himself changing again. He felt himself shrinking. Then he heard Professor McGonagall gasp before she clicked the camera once before he was changing back to normal. He sat there for a few minutes to let the pain subside.

He looked at them and said "I told you I would have two animals, so what are they?"

"Here you can see for yourself. We shall only register the non magical animal for snow."

"Interesting animals you have Harry. Well I will go and get y our books and parchment, and I will file the complaint with the school board. See you later."

"Bye Albus."

"Bye Professor." Dumbledore unlocked the door and left. Professor McGonagall locked the door back up.

"Now Harry, rules first. Till you can manage transformation on command, I do not want you to attempt or practice with out me or professor Dumbledore with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor."

"Now, we should start practicing. Look at the picture of the lion. Now concentrate on the paw. Got what it looks like? Now close your eyes and picture your hand changing into the paw."

He did just that with in minutes he felt his hand change. When he opened his eyes he saw it changed so he tried flexing his paw and he saw it stretch and his claws showed.

"Okay Harry now picture the paw change back to your hand."

So again Harry closed his eyes, pictured his paw change, then Harry closed his eyes pictured his paw changed back into his hand. Within minutes it changed back.

"Very good Harry. Now the hardest part, your tail. You need to know the length, color, and all the details of your tail. Once you think you got it, close your eyes and picture yourself growing a tail."

So Harry sat there for a few minutes staring at the picture then closed his eyes and pictured himself growing a tail that he seen in the picture. It took a lot longer to imagine it to growing. After a while he was able to picture it, so he concentrated on growing it, then he could feel a tingle and opened his eyes. He reached behind him and felt his tail. He smiled for he felt proud of himself.

"Very good Harry. Now I want you to change back to normal, then we will call it a day."

Harry once again closed his eyes and pictured his tail shrinking away, it took a while then he finally felt a tingle as it disappeared, so he reached behind him to make sure that it was gone. He grinned as he ran his hand across his bottom.

"Yes Harry its gone. Remember not to attempt this with out one of us with you. I will see you tomorrow."

With that she released the charms on the room. Harry took his two pictures and stuck them in a side pocket of the bags. He would study then later. He carried the bag downstairs with him. There they meet up with DUmbledore.

"Here you go Harry." Dumbledore handed him a few books and a box of parchment. Harry stuck them in the bag with everything else. "I shall see you in the morning Harry. Goodbye Minerva." With that he popped away.

"Goodbye Professor I will see you tomorrow. Bye Mrs. Figg, I'll see you in the morning." And Harry walked back to his aunts house. When Harry got there his aunt called to him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?"

"I got that item for you its in the cupboard under the stairs. Take it upstairs quickly. Where did you get that bag?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me with some books."

"Very well Harry, up Vernon should be home soon."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

So Harry went over to the cupboard and found a trunk. So he picked it up, it was surprising light. Harry opened his room to a flock of owls. He sat the trunk by his bed. Closed his door, and sat down at his desk to gather his mail. He gathered the letters, read them and wrote a reply. Errol also had a basket from Mrs. Weasley filled with feed, and butter beer. After sending the owls on there way he filled Hedwig's food dish. He was going to do the books next, but decided to wait. He was curious about the trunk. The key was in it so he just turned the key. He was surprised that all that was in it was a letter. He pulled the letter out and set it on the desk. He carefully opened the letter and dumped it on the desk there are eight keys with the letter. He picked up the letter and read through it. The letter was from his parents. The keys were for the trunk plus a couple more. He felt happier than he has in awhile. He put the letter back in the envelope and set it aside. He closed the trunk, locked it and put key two in and unlocked it and opened to find books, as he glanced through them he noticed they were auror school books.

"They might be useful" he thought to himself. The next compartment held a dragon hide battle suit, boots, and cloak. After staring at the Dragon hide for awhile he closed that compartment and opened the next and found money. He found a note in there saying that this compartment supplied his allowance till his 11th birthday. The letter said how much he was to get each week, 1 galleon and 5 pounds from age 5 will his 11th birthday. When it changed to 50 galleons a month and 500 pounds a month. So Harry did some quick calculations and figured there was over 30,000 pounds and over 3000 galleons. Now he didn't have to send Dumbledore to get him some cash for shopping. He closed the trunk back up and opened the last compartment. He found a large space with 4 trunks sitting in it. He climbed down the ladder in the trunk placed the key into the first trunk. He looked though most of the stuff which was mainly James school books. Along with a few Marauder journals. The next trunk was Lily's school trunk. The third was filled with books with Lily's name on them. The final trunk held quite a few things , they looked like mementos. The note on top said that this trunk held mementos and pictures of James an Lilly thru Harry's 1st birthday. He was about to get out with he found a note about this compartment. He took the note out of the compartment with him. The note said that if he stood on the letter and commanded the room to change, he could set it any way that he wanted. He figured he would do that after Aunt Petunia came in for the evening. He closed the trunk and then pushed it aside. He pulled Occlumens Advanced by Lester Oclude out of his bad and began reading the book. He was half way done when his aunt knocked and entered the room. All she did was place a plate of food and a glass of water on the desk and leave. He ate the piece of cheese, tore the bread up for Hedwig or any other owl that might come in, with the glass of water, he used to gill up Hedwigs water dish. Now he figured was a good time to set up the compartments, so he grabbed the note opened the trunk, climbed in and pulled the top closed. Harry tried to figure out was needed to make this compartment better. So Harry said "The room needs light." Then lights appeared around the room. On one wall he created floor to ceiling bookshelves with a ladder. On the wall opposite he created a closet that would store the trunks on their own shelves. Beside that closet was a closet to hang his clothes. Then finally a dresser completed that wall. That wall across from him he put a twin bed and a night stand with a drawer and compartment. Next to the ladder he put a really nice desk and chair. Now that the room was set up, he dropped the note on the desk and climbed out. He pulled out his trunk from the closet, loaded everything into it except the basket from Mrs. Weasley and Hedwig's cage. Then he loaded everything up, he carried his trunk down the ladder. He went ahead and left it open so Hedwig could find him. Putting the clothes away was the first and shortest. He placed all his books that he has listed on the floor by the bookshelves. Owl treats went into the drawer in the night stand, the candy went into the middle drawer of the desk. Parchment went in the left hand drawer of the desk, and the ink and quills went in the right drawer. His letters went into the bottom drawer of the file drawer manner. On top of the night stand he placed his pictures. Hung the invisibility cloak in the closet. So the only thing left in the trunk was his potion supplies. He figured for now that they would stay there. He emptied out his new bag and added his new books to his list then put them all, save the one he was reading and the journals, which those he placed on the desk. One journal he placed his animagus pictures in, another was for his occlumens skills on to help organize his mind, the third will be his list of books, while the final one will be for his spells he has learned or ones he creates himself. He pulled out another sheet of parchment and wrote down that he needed another journal for potions and a day planner. He placed that in the upper slight corner of the desk. His list of books he already has and he placed it in the one journal. His stomach began to growl, so he went up the ladder to get the basket. Before he went back down he put his broom survival kit in the first compartment. He carried the basket back into the last compartment in his night stand. He placed his wand on the night stand. His money bag, he put on the desk. Also he put the keys there after putting his trunk key on the ring. Then he climbed into bed, did his meditation to clear his mind, closed the door and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. day 4

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to Harry Potter and Co. JKR owns it I am borrowing till I have a new book to read :-)

* * *

**A/N I am in need of a beta if anyone is interested.**

* * *

Harry awoke at 4 a.m. and could not get back to sleep, so he wrote in his Occlumency journal for a while. Then he wrote in this animagus journal to get it up to date. He sat down on the bed to finish reading his book on Occlumency when Hedwig showed up. He called her down to him and a couple more followed so he put his book down so he could answer the letters. He answered all the letters and sent them on their ways, then he checked the time and he still had a few hours so he finished reading his occlumency book and updated his journal. After putting that book away he went a head and copied his list of books into the journal. He still had an hour so he decided to work on the other trunks. In the closet he had built shelves to store the trunks he placed his on the bottom for it had his potion supplies. He emptied his mothers school trunk on the floor then put the trunk on the upper most shelf. He worked on the books till eight when he gathered his list of things he wanted Dumbledore to pickup which he added at least a dozen photo albums and materials to make at least three scrap books. He placed his 2 journals, the list, his money bag, and his keys all into his bag. He changed clothes, ate a small bite to eat and climbed out of his trunk. After closing and locking the trunk he used what was left in the glass of water to top off the water dish and placed the bread in the food dish. He heard his uncle leaving so he grabbed his bag, and the plate and glass and left his room closing the door behind him. He dropped the plate off in the kitchen and left. He heard a clunk, clunk behind him.

He smiled and said "Hello Professor Moody"

"Well I ain't never got to teach you, so don't call me professor."

"Moody does dragon hide shrink to fit the owner or is it one size?"

"Depending on the age, the older ones are the size of the original purchaser. Newer ones if handed down to a child will adjust to fit the child."

"Thank you Moody."

"Potter, why do you ask?"

"That is my secret." Harry said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye. By this point he was at Mrs. Figg's house. Waved at Professor Dumbledore and walked upstairs to the office pulled out his list and wrote case of butter beer on the list.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry"

"Don't worry about the charms right now Professor. I would like got you to get me a few items if you don't mind and I will meditate like the second book send to. For I didn't get a chance this morning after reading the book."

"Of course Harry what would you like."

"The items on this list and a nice comfy chair to meditate in while you are gone."

"Very well, here is your chair and I shall see you later." Dumbledore took the list and left. Harry pulled out his occlumency book, read over the newest entries, placed it back in the bag and set the bag beside him in the comfy chair, closed his eyes and put himself into his hallway. During his meditation, he went into each room and added more rooms and separated his memories down some more. He was a little more than halfway done when he felt someone enter the room so he closed the doors in his mind and opened his eyes to Dumbledore walking in the room. He pulled out his journal and made a few notes in it while Dumbledore place the charms on the room.

"I see you are using the books. Does it help?"

"It helps keep track of what I have and haven't done and little things like how I felt you enter the room while I was meditating and how quick I can get out of meditation."

"Very good you seem to be coming along just fine. Here are the items you asked for Harry. May I inquire as to why are many phot albums and scrapbooks items?"

"My aunt gave me a few things I wanted to organize."

"May I see?"

"Maybe once I get everything organized but I have a few readings before I can really work on that."

"Very well, the day planner is for two years I figured it would last you till you finished school. You write in the date on the front page and your name then say your full name and it will write the date and time in it for you."

"Can I try?" Dumbledore nodded and so Harry got the planner wrote July 14, 1996 HARRY JAMES POTTER then said "Harry James Potter". Just to try it out he said "This Saturday 9 a.m. go shopping with Aunt Petunia." He waited a second then turned the couple pages to Saturday and there it is written "Cool."

"Harry would you mind if you have someone else with you, just in case."

"Only if it is Tonks and she acts like my sister, and do as not to annoy my aunt."

"Sure."

"Well Professor McGonagall should be here soon so lets get this all put away."

"Can you put a cooling charm on these please?"

"Sure can." Harry pulled out the two journals and set them down so he can put the butter beer in first then the other new items then finally his journals back in there.

Professor Dumbledore removed the charms on the room and they went downstairs.

"I shall see you in the morning Harry."

"Goodbye Professor, Mrs. Figg may I have a sandwich please?"

"Yes of course dear, Here you go."

"Thank you. Will you please let Professor McGonagall know I am upstairs?" She nodded "Thank you" he said as he walked up stairs. He ate his sandwich then studied the lion he was to be and stared at all the information behind the lion door so he can access the information easier. At this point Professor McGonagall came in.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry. Arabella said that Albus has already left for the day is this so?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well", As she was putting up the charms Harry pulled out both of them, then put them back in the bag.

"Harry did you read any of the animagus books last night?"

"No I didn't but I should be able to this weekend."

"Very well, just don't practice. But lets get started for today. First your tail."

Harry closed his eyes opened his lions door then pictured himself growing that tail. Then he felt a tingle.

"Very good. Now lets try your head. See if you can change your head into the lions head."

So Once again he pictured his head changing into the lions head. It took a bit longer but he did it.

"Now change it back to normal."

So he concentrated on making his head normal again. After fifteen minutes he changed back to normal.

"Very nice now your feet."

It only took ten minutes to change them to paws then about fifteen more minutes to change them back to normal.

"Well I think that will be enough for today. Try and read one of the books tonight."

"I'll promise but I can't promise anything because I have a few things I am working on right now."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good bye Professor."

McGonagall removed the charms and Harry sat there for a few minutes updating his journal. Then he packed up and went back to his aunts house. When he got there he gave the note to his aunt who read it, she had a disgusted look and then nodded. Harry turned and went to his room. He opened his trunk and climbed in. First thing he did was answer his letters. He emptied his bad placing the butter beer under his bed after grabbing one for himself. Everything else was left on the desk. He sat down on the floor where he was this morning to finish the books that he was half way thru. It only took an hour to finish these looks so he moved then over to the bookshelf. There are pictures and letters to go thru. So Harry gathered those and set them on the bed. His mother had labeled most of them and were already in order so it made it easier for him to put them into the photo albums. It took almost four albums for her pictures. He sat those on the night stand for now. Most of the letters were in order so it made it a lot easier to put into the scrapbook. There were a few that he decided to put protective covering on for those were the most important. The only thing left out now was a few mementos that didn't fit in the scrapbook. So he put those back into the shoe box for now. He placed those with the photo albums. He needed someplace to put these, so he went up the ladder pulled the top closed, then told the trunk that he wanted four shelves, two above the night stand and the other two above the desk with bookends holding the items up there. After they were created Harry opened the trunk back up. He wanted to get another trunk done so he oped up his mothers second trunk. It looked like all books so he dragged the trunk closer to the bookshelf. He grabbed his book journal and copied the names down only setting the ones aside that didn't have names so he could look at them later. After a while he started getting hungry so he left it all as is for the moment, he looked at the clock and realized that his aunt would be visiting him soon. So he climbed out of the trunk and was going to wait but didn't have to wait long. Soon enough she was coming in with his usual dinner. After she sat the plate and glass down he figured now was a good time to talk.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes"

"I wanted to let you know that if you know me to be here and you come in and don't see me I am in the trunk you gave me from my parents."

"What do you mean in your trunk?"

"This" he showed her over the trunk and pointed down."I have been going thru the items that are in there. Most are books."

"Very well" She then turned around and left. Harry ate the lump of cheese, tore up the bread and left the water glass there for any owls that might come.

Harry went back into the trunk, grabbed another butter beer and Mrs. Weasley's basket and ate till he was full. After eating he put the basket away and grabbed another butter beer and went back to the books. He worked on this trunk for another two hours. Once he finished he sat his book journal on the desk and the no named books he set aside, which was around two dozen. He placed them on his desk for revue later. Since this trunk was now empty he placed it just under his mothers other trunk. He didn't want to go thru the other two trunks. So to just put them away his fathers school trunk went in the middle shelf and the last one went above his trunk. He grabbed his bag, keys, book journal, and quill and then climbed out of the trunk, and closed it, locked it and unlocked the other compartment.

There weren't as many books as there was for his mother but he copied there names into his journal then placed them into his bag. It took him three hours to copy them down. There were a dozen books with no titles so he left those aside. After closing and locking the second compartment in the he opened the third and pulled out everything in there and placed it in the bag to go thru later. He locked the third compartment and opened the fifth. He put the bag on his back and grabbed six of the other books. After climbing down he made a second pile on the desk for these books and place the bag on the bed, then went back up the ladder to get the last six books. After placing those with the others he pulled the items he pulled from the third compartment and placed those on the bed. The book journal went back on his desk and the books went on the floor bu the others. He put his bad by the desk and went back over to the bed. As he was looking at these items he found a note in one of holsters so he pulled it out and read it.

It read:

_My Dearest Son,_

_If you are reading this then we did not make it. You now hold in your hand my dragon hide suit. I had it custom ordered when you were only 2 days old. That is when I was told that you and another boy could be the down fall of the Dark Lord. I have only work it once. Today was your first birthday. I hope you see many more. These are very special and top of the lice, ok here in my time as I am writing this. There is no need to worry about it fitting there is a size charm on them. So I will stop my blabbing, as your mother puts it, and tell you about the items:_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_ITEMS:_

_1 Hebridean Black Dragon Hide Pants_

_Second skin charm_

_Size adjust charm_

_1 Hebridean Black Dragon Hide Long Sleeve Shirt_

_Second skin charm_

_Size adjust charm_

_Consistent Temperature Charm_

_1 Hebridean Black Dragon Hide Battle robes_

_Size adjust charm_

_1 Hebridean Black Dragon Hide Winter Cloak_

_Heating charm_

_Chameleon charm_

_1 Hebridean Black Dragon Hide Summer Cloak_

_Cooling charm_

_Chameleon charm_

_1 Hebridean Black Dragon Hide Boots_

_size adjust charm_

_consistent Temperature charm_

_Silent Step Charm_

_2 Hebridean Black Dragon Hide Wand Holsters_

_Second skin charm_

_(Wands can not be removed without at password. One is activate/deactivate. The other is show/hide.)_

_There is also an invisibility cloak that no one can see through or detect, so now you should have two. Have Fun._

Harry wanted to wait for snow to test these out so he hung them all in the closet, the second invisibility cloak he hung differently from the first so he could differentiate between the two easily. After putting those away and placing his note with his other letters, he worked on straightening up his area. The three dozen unknown books he placed on the shelf above the desk, so all he had on his desk was two blank journals, his book journal, empty photo albums, and the other two scrapbook items. The items on his night stand that was his mothers went on the top shelf above the night stand, so now all he had was the books on the floor. He figured he would do those after he finished going three the trunks. He made sure his bad was ready for tomorrow, except for his occlumency journal, he still needed to do. He also placed his book journal in the bag to see if Dumbledore can charm it for him. He sat on his bed cleared his mind then finished setting up his rooms in his mind as the second book said too once he was all done he made his notes in his journal, placed it in his bag, and then went to sleep.


	5. day 5

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to Harry Potter and Co. JKR owns it I am borrowing till I have a new book to read :-)

* * *

Harry awoken only 4 hours later to feel fully rested so he read his lion animagus book, of course he read it in no time, so he read So you want to be an Animagus: Rules and Regulations by The Ministry of Magic, and two of the books on shape-shifters. He still had two hours before he could leave so he read his final occlumency book and built up his walls and doors the way the book said to. Harry pulled out both his journals, updated them on this mornings study and practice. After getting changed for the day and placing his journals back in his bag, he went up the ladder to find a few owls waiting for him, so he sat the bag on the bed and gathered the letters.

"Thank-you for the letters but I don't have time to reply now. You are more than welcome to stay and rest but it will be this afternoon before I can reply." He took the letters into the trunk, placed them on the desk and went back up. They were all staying and resting. So Harry closed and locked his trunk, grabbed his bag and dishes and left the room. He gave his aunt the dishes and left. Harry got to Mrs. Figgs house early so he sat with her in the kitchen. She gave him a plate full of food and told him to eat it all, so without complaint he ate every bite. After he finished eating Dumbledore and Harry went upstairs, Dumbledore placed the usual charms on the room as Harry went over to the comfy chair from yesterday then Dumbledore came over drew himself a comfy chair in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry, you are looking much better than earlier this week."

"Hello professor, I am doing much better."

"Are you sleeping okey?"

"Yes professor, as of late no dreams at all."

"Very good, how far in the series of books are you?"

"I have finished the third book, I figure this weekend I could finish the other two."

"Well then next week we will test your legilimency skills then hopefully by the end of next week there won't be any problems. Well lets test your skills." Harry closed his eyes and felt a slight push then another nudge. Harry opened eyes and looked at Dumbledore when he tried a forceful entry but he met with was a growl and a door.

"You are doing very well Harry, what was that growl?"

"That is my lion. I set it up so my lion attacks anyone that tries to forcefully enter my mind. I also have a few false memories for Snape and Voldemort."

"That's Professor Snape Harry. I will have Professor Snape come in some time next week so he can test you."

"Very well. May I have a min to update my journal."

"Go right ahead." So Harry pulled out his journal and started writing when he felt an ever so light push on his mind.

"You are not getting in professor."

"I just had to check."

"I know professor." As Harry finished writing in his journal Dumbledore just sat there watching him. Harry put away the journal and pulled out his book journal.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could put a couple more charms on this." Harry handed him the journal.

"Sure which ones would you like?"

"Well that is a list of books that I have in my possession and I want to have that book alphabetize and catagorize each book I write in it, so when I put them away I can put them in the proper spot."

"I can do that but may I ask why?"

"I plan on buying a lot of books besides my school books to help me achieve my goal."

"I understand, very well." With that Dumbledore tapped his wand to the book and said few incantations.

"Well here you go, Harry. The first page should be blank so you can write the book on. Close the book wait a few seconds then open the book and it will tell you where to put it, then close it again and after opening it after that the page will be blank again. In the back of the book if you write down what you are looking for it will tell you which book to look in and where to find it."

"Thank-you professor. This will help me greatly." Harry took the book back and placed it in his bag.

"Shall we go get you a bite to eat till Professor McGonagall gets here. Oh before I forget to tell you Nymphadora will be at your house at 8:45am."

"Let her know the password is Padfoot and Prongs will ride again."

"Very well, lets eat." Dumbledore took off the charms and the two of them left the room. Mrs. Figg had a lovely lunch set up for them. She sat back down to read more of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Is there anything in there?"

"No Harry, Its all normal things, plus guides on how to prepare your house in a time of war."

"So he hasn't been up to anything."Harry said looking at Dumbledore.

"No, I think he is still recuperating from the Department of Mysteries incident. I think we've got a little time before he makes his next move." Dumbledore answered. Harry just nodded and finished eating. Once he was done eating Professor McGonagall showed up and the three of them went upstairs. Professor Dumbledore placed the charms on the room before anyone spoke. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "How are you Minerva?"

"Very well Albus. Harry did you read any of your books last night?"

"Yes professor. I read the one on lions, two of the shape-shifting books plus the rule book."

"Very good. Lets see how well you can do today. Hands to paws and back." Harry did that without really trying.

"Now feet to paws and back." Harry didn't have any problems there either.

"Now your tail." He grew his tail, wagged it, then got rid of it. Dumbledore chuckled at that.

"Now that the easy part is over, lets see you change the lower half of your body." It took Harry a bit longer but he did just that and back.

"Just you head now, then we will try your upper body." Harry changed his head into a lion but didn't stay that way for long for he couldn't hold it up. He then took a few min to change his upper body, this time he was able to hold his head to give off a light growl. After changing back he smiled. Professor Dumbledore asked,

"Can you change fully?" Harry just closed his eye and pictured himself changing into a lion. It took ten minuets before he changed fully into a lion. He stood up and stretched, felt the powerful muscles he has then walked around. At first he was a bit wobbly but after a minuet he could walk on all four with no problem. He changed back after trying for another ten minuets. Now Harry was a bit tired but he want to try for quicker and try his voice. It took him only five minuets this time to change. He growled, roared, and purred before it took him another four minuets to change back to his normal self.

"Very good Harry. Hopefully by Monday you can change into the lion faster. I will start work on your next set of papers, for I am your tutor."

"I hope so professor. The shape-shifting books said once I get my primary down to a second or less I will be able to change into any animal I can picture. The book also said that there is three kinds of shape-shifters, normal animals, mystical & magical animals, and human or metamorphmagus but I will always have some sort of identifying mark of who I really am."

"Sounds interesting. Well I think that we are done for today, you get a lot of rest over the weekend for come Monday you will do rapid succession, that is how many times you can change in an hour."

"After the shopping trip tomorrow I plan on reading all weekend."

"I think that should be well, I will see you Monday afternoon."

"Well, that is all for today so I will see you Monday morning."

"Good bye professors I will see you on Monday."

And with that Dumbledore removed the charms on the room, then they all left the room. The professors popped away and Harry said good bye to Mrs. Figg on his way out. Harry walked to his aunts house and straight up to his room. He opened his trunk and climbed in. The first thing he did was update his animagus book, then replied to his friends and sent them off.

Harry pulled out his fathers school trunk, pulled everything out then put the emptied trunk back. Harry then sorted thru the items, the school books were first. The ones he had duplicates to, he still copied them all down even though they were the same, just in case his parents wrote notes in them, otherwise he would give a copy to Hermione. After putting the school books over by the shelves, he sorted what was left. Harry made two photo albums and one scrapbook with two parts. The first part was just a few letters with mementos and second part was letters and notes concerning the marauders. The two photo albums and the scrapbook he made he placed on the shelf beneath his mothers things. Everything else he gathered up and put on his desk to read later. He knew the last trunk was mainly mementos that he wasn't ready for yet, for it took a lot out of him seeing his fathers pictures with Sirius in them.

So he opened and closed his book journal a few times to make sure everything was organized. He sat down in front of the books and started making piles of where the books go.

Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Astrology, CoMC, and Charms are all going in the first bookcase so he alphabetized and categorized each of those books as his journal said to, then put them away onto their own shelves. Charms took up 2 ½ shelves for all the books. The second bookcase held DADA w/Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, and History of Magic w/Magical Law. After putting all those away he started on the third and final bookcase which held Muggle studies w/muggle books, Potions, and Transfiguration w/Animagi and Shape-shifters.

Harry had the trunk create another small bookcase next to his desk for all the no name books he found in his parents trunks, each trunk had its own shelf. Now that all books are put away, he tidied up the room.

He was hungry now so he pulled out the basket and a bottle of butterbeer and ate till he was full. After putting away his dinner, he decided it was time to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He emptied his bag and put everything away. He took his bag and his keys up the ladder, closed and opened the trunk to the money section, because he didn't know how much it would cost tomorrow he put all the muggle money into the front pouch of the bag. Then he went back into his compartment, pulled out a change of clothes and cleared his mind then went to bed.

* * *

A/N I am still in need of a beta. For current updates see the websites in my profile.


	6. Day 6

**Disclaimer:** I dont own this. I am just borrowing the people, thats why its a fanfic.

* * *

Harry woke up a few hours later feeling rested. The first thing he did was update his occlumency journal. He had six plus hours before he could get ready to go, so he wanted to get a few of his books out of the way, so he started with all his shape-shifting and animagi books. As he read each one he added them to his read list, he also made a second list on other books he would like to try and get to read. He read the other two shape-shifting books, also read a book on magical animagi plus a book on phoenixes. Since those was all he had, he organized them in this mind and updated hi animagi journal. The next set of books he read was his two legilimency books, then meditated on what he just read. While meditating he organized and locked his mind the way the book suggested. He made some notes in his occlumency journal to include all that he has done, he also updated his read list. He also made a small list of things he wanted to pickup, besides clothes, while he was out. He put that list into his bag, his clean set of clothes, wand, and wand holster also into the bag, grabbed his keys and bag and went up the ladder. There was a few owls there for him so he gathered up his mail and put it all into his trunk. He locked up the trunk, gave the owls the bread and water then went to the bathroom to shower. After his quick shower, he changed into his clean clothes and strapped on his wand holster and watched it disappear. He placed his wand it and left the bathroom. He placed his dirty clothes in his room and grabbed the dirty dishes and went down stairs. He heard his uncle in the kitchen so he placed his bag quietly in the cupboard under the stairs and took the dishes into the kitchen. His uncle just scowled at him as Harry washed dishes and took out the trash. After drying the rest of the dishes he heard his uncle leave and his aunt go up stairs he finish up the little dishes left and grabbed his bag from under the stairs. At a quarter till nine there was a light knock on the door.

"Hello"

"Hello Harry, what do you think?"

"I think you look like you could be my sister but what is the password?"

"Padfoot and Prongs will ride again." she said with a sigh.

"Good come in. I think your name will be Elli short for Elizabeth. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds fine. Where is your aunt?"

"She should be down in a minute, Uncle Vernon left a bit later than usual because of me coming down."

"Is this the person I was told about?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia, she will be going with us pretending to be my sister Elli, so she will be calling you Aunt Petunia also to pull off the act."

"Very well then, lets go." so Harry, Elli, and Aunt Petunia got into the car and drove to the mall.

The first place they went into was a mens clothing store.

"Welcome to McMurphy mens store. My name is Michael, how may I be of service."

"Yes, I am in need of a full wardrobe, for mine was lost."

"Yes sir. If you would please follow me, I will get someone to fetch the clothes. Do you know what size you are?"

"No, I am sorry I do not, I haven't been measured in a couple of years."

"Not a problem, I will get your measurements, step into here and we will get started. Would you ladies like some tea while you wait?"

"Yes please." said Aunt Petunia.

Harry walked over to Elli, handed her his bag and said "Guard this with your life, it's special." He gave her a wink that he hoped she would understand. She just smiled and nodded and Harry went into the changing room.

"Sir, I need you to strip down to your underwear, so I can get an actual measurement."

"Michael, I don't have any so could we start there, please."

"Yes, of course, then allow me to get a rough measurement so we can start." Harry just nodded and Michael took a quick measurement and spoke to a few people outside the room. Within minutes there was a tap on the door. "Here you are sir, boxers or briefs?"

"I want both so for now boxers will be fine, please call me Harry."

"Very well Harry. Change into these and I will be right back to get a better measurement." Harry took the boxers and waited till the guy was gone before he stripped and slipped into the boxers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Harry, this is my assistant Lacy, I hope you don't mind."

"No." he said flatly trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Great, I will get the actual measurements now." After the measurements, Lacy was running in and out grabbing different sizes. Once in awhile Harry would walk out and show Elli and his aunt. Once he had all the proper sizes he chose the clothes from the piles. With the help of Elli, Harry also chose one outfit to wear.

There is a total of: 7 pairs of boxers

8 pairs of briefs

14 pairs of socks, 2 black dress socks & 12 regular

5 white undershirts

10 T-shirts, 5 black, 2 dark green, 2 red, & 1 blue

6 dress shirts, 3 short sleeve, blue, black, & dark green

3 long sleeve, blue, black, & dark green

4 pairs of slacks, 2 tan & 2 black

10 pairs of jeans, 5 black & 5 blue

5 pairs of shorts, 2 blue jean (black & blue), 2 black slack & 1 tan slack

2 silk pajamas, black & dark green

1 pair of slippers

1 pair of black dress shoes

1 pair of loafers

2 pairs of running shoes

1 black robe

1 black suit

1 black leather jacket

1 ball cap

Michael rung everything up, including what Harry is wearing, while Lacy placed everything into bags. Harry placed his old clothes into the trash, then got his bag from Elli and paid just over 5 thousand pounds for his items, then they left. Harry found a corner he could hide and placed his new items into his bag. They stopped at a drug store so he could grab the following:

shower bag

shampoo

conditioner

hair brush and comb

toothbrush with travel container

toothpaste

deodorant

soap with travel container

cologne

Harry was hungry so they stopped and grabbed a bite to eat, then they went to a stationary & book store and picked up the following:

25 spiral notebooks

box of 24 pencils

pencil sharpener

book of stamps

box of letter paper

box of envelopes

box of 12 blue pens

box of 12 black pens

animal encyclopedia

Harry put all those items into his bag then they went to the last store, which was a music store. He picked up a walkman and batteries. He also bought a dozen CDs. then they left and went back to the Dursley's house. Tonks left when they got there. Harry went up to his room and into his trunk. Harry put everything on his bed. He put his walkman, CDs, and batteries on his desk. The book he bought he added to his book journal and placed it where the journal suggested. The stuff he bought at the drug store he placed in the shower bag. The items from the stationary store save the book he put in his desk and on top of the little bookshelf. The last thing he did was put away all his clothes. He took one of his new notebooks and transferred his read list to it. After reading all his animagi books this morning, he stared on his transfiguration books. He used two notebooks for notes and spells. He read all his History of Magic books and made notes in one notebook. The last set of books he read before he went to bed was the Magical Law books. He filled two notebooks with notes. Harry updated his list of books, then meditated for a few minutes to clear his mind then went to sleep for a long peaceful sleep


	7. Day 7

_I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does._**

* * *

**

**Day 7 **

Harry slept longer than any other night but he was happy there were no dreams. He wrote his friends and Mrs. Weasley, he asked for more food. He also sent Hedwig to Flourish & Blotts for a book list, so he can buy some more books. After sending out the mail he worked on more of his books. This morning he pulled out all of the no name books to figure out what is in them. The no name books from his mothers school trunk was all her diaries from her school time. He put those with the photo albums. There are a dozen books from him fathers school trunk that he read next, seven journals of pranks (one for each year), three journals for animagi (one for each year), then there was a detention record book and a book on how they made the Marauder's Map. He put all those on his fathers shelf. Harry also made some notes into his notebook about those books. He looked over the other three dozen books, most of them are notes but there are six books his mother wrote that were charms in progress. He made some notes then placed the six on one shelf and the other 2 ½ dozen onto another shelf. He organized his notebooks he has used so far on the third shelf of the little bookshelf.

Hedwig is perched on the top of his trunk now so he climbed up to her. There is a room full of owls. Harry climbed back into the trunk grabbed a pen, some paper and some envelopes, then climbed back up. Harry sat down at the desk, one by one he answered his letters. Errol was second to last one for he had the basket from Mrs. Weasley. She told him in a note that the basket was separated into compartments for breakfast, lunch and dinner. There is also a heating charm with a preservation charm that would last a week. Harry wrote a lovely thank-you note to Mrs. Weasley and sent Errol on his way. Hedwig finally came over to him and he petted her. Harry took the catalog off her and she lovingly nipped his finger to say thank-you. She then went to her cage, took a sip of water, then tucked her head under head to go to sleep. Harry just smiled and gathered his things and went back into the trunk.

Harry filed away the letters and grabbed himself a butterbeer then dug into the lunch section of the basket, ate his fill then put the basket away. He sat the catalogue on the desk to peruse through later if he had time. Now he went back to work reading his books. He read all of his DADA books, taking notes in two notebooks, then he read all of his Dark Arts books he has and took notes on what he could use. He put the notebooks away and updated his read list as he put away the books. He sat down at his desk and opened his book catalogue and perused through it as he ate some dinner. Harry marked the books he thought would be most beneficial to him right now. He calculated his total and it came to 352 galleons, 12 sickles, and 10 knuts. So Harry took the order form, his money bag and his keys up the ladder so he could get into the money compartment. After opening the money compartment, Harry emptied what little amount of money he has in his money bag into the trunk then neatly stacked the galleons in stacks of 100 so he could count the money better, as he finished stacking the galleons he found a second money bag and a wallet. They have anti-theft charms on them plus the money bag has a feather light charm plus a place to store a vault key, so Harry put his vault key into the key holder in the bag. Harry then took 355 galleons and put them into the first money bag then all the rest into the second one with his vault key. Harry took the first money bag and the order form, tied them to Hedwig and sent her off to Florish and Blotts. Harry went back into his trunk. First thing he did was put the cash he has in his bag into the wallet, then put the money bag and wallet in the bag. He put away the catalogue and his food, pulled out his charm journal and all the charm books, sat on his bed and read every last one of them making notes in his journal and organizing the spells he figured would be useful to him now and after the war plus the one useful for the war.

Harry updated his read list as he put them away. He gathered up the marauder journals, detention record book and their animagi journals and placed them into his bag, he also put his animagi journal in the bag. He changed into his pajamas, organized his mind, cleared his mind, then updated his journal and placed it into the bag also. He then went to bed. Harry fell into a peaceful sleep as soon as he laid down. The peacefulness did not last long, when he woke up a few minutes later with pressure in his scar. He tried to clear his head more but it was just not working, so he decided to add more doors to try and block Voldemort. The pressure became stronger as he walked through his mind trying to find the link. He found the link cracked open the door to see what he was on about. Harry found out that the DE have been freed from Azkaban and that the Dementors are on Voldemort's side just most of the are staying at Azkaban for now to pretend nothing is different. The guards that were placed there are under a sleeping spell. Harry also caught part of a conversation someone trying to get him before the end of the week. Harry closed and strengthened the door, labeled it LINK, then made sure all his doors were closed and came out of his mind. Harry went over to his desk, took out a sheet of paper and wrote down the time and everything that he overheard from Voldemort. As he finished up, he folded it up and placed it in his bag to show Dumbledore in the morning. Now that the pressure is gone he went back to sleep.


	8. author note

Author note:

ok I know I haven't updated in awhile but well life happens.. I am suffering from a bit of writers block. If anyone would like to help I have the outline of my story on my yahoo group page.. I will post more as soon as I get the chance. I have now two stories I am working on this one which is a post-OOtP and another which is post-HBP and in a little more than a month I will be getting the last book which means I might get the inspiration I need to finish these or start a new one. All comments are appreciated.

Thanks

lovehpstories


End file.
